Memory systems include memory arrays that typically include memory cells arranged in rows and columns with a plurality of bitlines. Each bitline is coupled to at least a portion of a column of memory cells. The bitline typically has a parasitic leakage current that impacts programming efficiency and the charge pump current. The bitline leakage current is a function of the voltage on the bitline.